Użytkownik:Bobek24
O mnie thumb|400px|Biję Mu pokłony!Pewnie moja historia nie jest nowa - świat Warhammera 40.000 poznałem wiele lat temu dzięki koledze, który wypożyczył mi grę - '''Warhammer 40.000: Dawn of War. '''Ten mroczny klimat, pompatyczne dialogi jak i krwawe walki ma ekranie sprawiły, że aż musiałem wgłębić się ten świat! Dziś nadrabiam wiedzę, a wiedza to potęga... . Moje ulubione postacie: thumb|Drukhari ... Tych biję po głowie!Białe Szramy na czele z Jaghatai Khanem (Niech Błogosławione będzie Jego imię), Targutaiem Yesugei. Magnus Czerwony i Ahriman, wraz z dawnymi Tysiącem Synów (oby powrócili na stronę Imperium) Cato Sicarius... Bo on, Cato Sicarius zostanie Mistrzem Ultramarines, bo on, Cato Sicarius osiągnie więcej niż Calgar, który nie może równać się jemu, Cato Sicariusowi z Zakonu Utramarines. thumb|400px|Od tego zacząłem - i jestem dumny, bo to temat, którego nie można uniknąć. Zresztą... JAK?! Toż to duże jak choleraMój wkład Nowe Artykuły: * Collegia Titanica (Tytany Imperialne) * Legio Mortis * Leman Russ * Komisarz Yarrick * Targutai Yesugei * Planeta Czarnoksiężników (Sortiarius) * Kult Genokradów * Jaghatai Khan * Tytan klasy Warlord * Salamandry * Tsolmon Khan * Herezja Horusa * Vulkan * Fort Kosmiczny klasy Ramilies * Okręt Tyranidzkiego Roju * Okręty liniowe Marynarki Imperium * Joghaten Khan * Barki Marines * Fenris * Prospero * Czcigodne Barki Wojenne * Morkolos * Gorkolos * Salamander * Irillyth * Widma Cienia * Hierofant * Custodian * Eldarscy Korsarze * Elucia Vhane * Krwawe Anioły - Rozpoczęto Innovatis, przebudowa arta, który był zły. Bardzo zły. Wkrótce będzie znów dobry. * Ósemka * Sanguinor * Wojna Bestii * Tytan klasy Warhound * wkład Uzupełnienia, aktualizacje itp: * Ghazghkull Thraka * Typhus * Kharn Zdrajca * Fabius Bile (Zgorzkniały) * Adeptus Astartes * Marneus Calgar * Bjorn Mocarnoręki * Kosmiczne Wilki * Ursarkar E. Creed * Dies Irae * Angron * Orkowie * Tysiąc Synów * Ahriman * Skitarii * Cato Sicarius * Kosmiczni Marines Primaris * Abaddon Profanator * Białe Szramy * Erebus * Guilliman - malutko, jeden obrazek... ale nie poprzestane na tym :) * Lorgar * Wir Chaosu * Szef Snikrot * Książę Yriel * Legion Alfa * Karmazynowe Pięści - pomoc Wanrirowi i dorzucenie informacji z 8. edycji. * Ignatius Grulgor * Smoki Próżni Moje ulubione strony * Prymarchowie * Krwawe Anioły * Lubię wszystko! Plany Dobrzy Towarzysze! Jeśli macie zamiar robić któryś z artów niżej wymienionych, dajcie znać! Z chęcią pomogę i będę współtworzyć artykuł/y :) Będę w stanie wysyłać źródła bądź cytaty i na pewno coś sympatycznego z tego wyjdzie. *Perturabo *Zakony Titanica *Malcador Pieczętnik (Malcador the Sigillite/Malcador Bohater) *Bitwa o Signus *Chogoris *Baal *Mortarion *Shiban *Torgun *Revuel Arvida *Legion Alfa... nie... nie... NIE! - Wanrir mnie wyprzedził hehehe. A kij ci w oko Alpharius! Trochę ambitnie chyba, ale może dam radę :D Notka: Odznaczone '''mają priorytet i wrzucić dopiero po min. ~60% atrykułu. *thumb|Ja na co dzień.dopisać historię Vulkana z "Vulkan Lives"' *'Dopisać kolejne wydarzenia z Herezji Horusa''' *Rozpocząć opisywaie Traitoris Questor - choć mało info *Napisać o Wielkiej Ósemce - dla Roboute, fana tych kloców, co to nie znają szlachetnej walki wręcz, ale akurat ci to robią. *'Duży projekt - kampania IN. Duużo pracy.' *'Ukończyć i wrzucić Mortariona' *Napisać o tym co w planach |u góry| *Legio Gryfoni, albo Harry Potter? *Zredagować info o Psi Tytanach i dopisać info w Collegi Tit. *Zredagować info o Planetkiller *Garganty! - Stomp, stomp Dakka! *thumb|382px|He he a to ja po skończeniu artykułu.o Zakonach Marines : Kilka parę. *O Korsarzach Eldarskich trochę dopisać info. *Moze zacząc czytac i zrobić art o 7Days? *Argentus *o solarium. *'Magnus zasługuje na poprawki' *'Rada Nikaeańska' Yle diable... Dokończyć pisanie jednego, wrócić do kolebki pracy, 7 days na razie przechodzi do lamusa, Vulkana content. Heresy content. Kategoria:Użytkownicy